


Under the table

by Milenchen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gaston is a dick and Gold takes none of it, Granny's Diner (Once Upon a Time), Post-Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenchen/pseuds/Milenchen
Summary: Belle and Genevieve are at the diner to calm down after the curse broke and try to ignore the chaos around them until two familiar people come in and things get interesting.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under the table

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Ff in ouat and on ao3. and in english. please dont judge my english it's not my native language XD. If you find any errors, please inform me, pleeeaaase. I hope you enjoy the ff nonetheless. It kind of replaces the scene with the crisis center and sets it in Granny's Diner

“This is the worst day of my life! No, these were the worst years of my life! I have been married to Gaston for 28 years. Happily. ” Belle put her head in her hands.  
“Well, this is called a curse for a reason . And things can only get better from now on. There isn’t much to get worse than it already is.” I tried to comfort my best friend, but Belle only looked at me with raised eyebrows and her face mirroring doubt.  
“Hey, can I sit here? Everything is already full, and I really just need a second to come down from all of this.” Emma Swan the “Saviour” asked.  
I nodded and looked around. Everyone met here to try to find their loved ones and family members and it was really crowded. My gaze fell out the window and I saw a pretty familiar face with gelled dark hair heading towards the diner’s door.  
“Under the table.” I tried to push Belle under the table from the other side of it and thankfully Emma reacted quickly and helped Belle to manage it in time without hurting herself.  
Just as Belles brown hair vanished the door flew open and Gaston stood in the middle of the diner pushing people out of his way. “Out of my way. Where is my wife? Has anyone seen my wife? I need to save her!”  
His gaze flew searching over the heads of the guests and Ruby sighed exasperated. “If you are searching for someone please write your name down here and the names of the ones you search for. We are doing our best we can to reunite you.”  
But Gaston wanted nothing of this and just turned on his heels and run directly into Mr Gold who just came in.  
“You!” Gaston tried to pack him by his collar , but Mr Gold just took a step back and snapped his fingers. “You-“ was the last word Gaston managed before losing his speech. He panicked and raised his hand to his throat trying desperately to speak again.  
“Gold, give this man his speech back!” Emma groaned and with an unhappy face he snapped again, and Gaston could voice his anger again.  
“You will pay for this. You will deeply regret this! And I will find Belle, you will not get your dirty fingers on her in this world. She is my wife, and I will protect her.”  
From under the table a quiet “no, thanks” could be heard while Gaston continued to rant on and then stormed off out of the door. Mr Gold remained unimpressed as ever while silently watching Gaston storm off.  
“Is he gone?” Belle asked from under the table.  
“Yes.”  
“What the hell was that?” voiced Emma her confusion helping Belle raise from under the table.  
When her gaze fell on Mr Gold a smile spread on her face .  
As Mr Gold caught sight of Belle, his face became sad and hopeful at the same time. His gaze fixed on Belle and he made a single step towards her but stopped out of fear of rejection. But that fear was needless because that single step was all Belle needed to push herself through the crowd into the arms of her beast.  
Mr Gold embraced her and pressed her against him. Needing her as near as possible. A single tear rolled down his face and a warm and utterly happy smile spread on his face. His cane clattered to the floor.  
“What the hell is going on?” Emma asked her face showing utter confusion.  
“Beauty and the beast. And you see there is no version where the beauty would ever choose Gaston over the beast.”

“Rumpelstiltskin is the beast?!”  
“And Belle the beauty.” I said with a shrug and grinned.


End file.
